


Pity?

by FieryLeche



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff, Gwen giving advice???, I tried yikes, Probably ooc, Some Dadvid hints but very tiny ones, also swearing, trigger warning?, typos probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryLeche/pseuds/FieryLeche
Summary: Parents day was over and Nerris finds out something she shouldn't have





	1. Chapter 1

Parents day ended in a strange way. The founder just got taken to jail and the 'family' who was supposed to preform had dissapeared. They came back in the end tho.

The parents were gonna leave the next morning since it was so late.

\- 08:30 am-

"Alright campers! Ready to say goodbye to your parents?" David said smiling.  
Everyone hugged their child and said goodbye to them.

Harrison walked over to his parents to give them a hug but they backed off.  
"Mom, Dad...?"  
"Bye son!" His dad nearly yelled.  
"Aren't you guys gonna hu-" The boy got cut off by his mom.  
"We have to leave right now! Goodbye!" And both of his parents hopped in the bus.  
Harrison sighed as he looked around.  
Nerf was hugging his mom and smiling, Neil was talking to his dad and laughing which was very suprising after last nights incident, hell even Space Kid got a pat on his...Helmet?  
"I'm gonna miss you mom and dad! I love the both of you so much!"  
He looked over at the loud voice. It was his rival, Nerris who appearantly was very close with her family. Soon all the parents were in the bus and it drove away. Everyone went inside. Harrison was about to walk but...  
"HAHA DID YOU SEE?"  
He looked behind him. It was Nerris.  
"See what?"  
"My dad and i are the most magical people around! Beat that Harrison!"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"We both know i'm better." He said.  
"Nu uh! You saw what my dad i and i did on stage!"  
"Shut up Nerris..." He mumbled softly.  
"We made mom happy! She doesn't even like magic!"  
"Shut up Nerris." He said for a second time but louder.  
"Are you jealous because you couldn't make your parents smile with your magic?" She asked mocking him.  
"SHUT UP NERRIS!" His voice cracked.  
Nerris jumped up at the sudden yell.  
"What is your problem?!" She yelled back.  
"Nothing, just l-leave me alone." He said avoiding eye contact.  
"Where are you going? Everyone is inside you fool!" She yelled at his back.  
"Somewhere else where i don't have to see your stupid face!" He said as he stomped away.  
Nerris rolled her eyes and went inside.

It's been 3 hours and it started raining.  
David was rambeling about how the rain ruined the "fun" activities he had planned for the day. Ofcourse no one was listening as always.  
"Where do you think he is?"  
"I don't know Nikki and i don't care."  
"What if he got eaten by a demon?"  
"Demons don't exist."  
Nerris looked over at Nikki and Max who were having a silly conversation. Neil joined them.  
"So what if Harrison is not here? Maybe he's just doing stupid tricks."  
"Wait, Harrison is still not back?"  
The 3 looked over at Nerris who spoke up.  
"No he isn't in here and we don't care." Max rolled his eyes.  
"Hey i care! And i'm gonna look for him right now!" Nikki growled as she walked out the door.  
"Since when do you care Nerris?" Neil asked.  
"I-I do not!" She stuttert as she stared at Nikki who left.  
She looked out of the window...  
"I don't care..."

 

It was cold. Water was dripping down his hair and he was sitting under a tree, face buried in his knees.  
Anger? Sadness? Regret? Probably-no-definitly all of those.

("He's not normal! We have to get rid of him somehow!")  
(How about that magic camp he mentioned? Maybe he'll learn to control his powers...Or get hurt...")  
("What? You can't just say that so casually!")  
("Well what else do you want me to say?! You want to get rid of him just as bad as i do!")

"HARRISON! NIKKI!"  
He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the person who just yelled out his name.  
"Nerris...?"  
She was looking around and noticed him. She ran towards him and turned around yelling at someone.  
"I FOUND HARRISON!"  
He looked at the people she was yelling at. It was Max and Neil.  
"What are you doing here?" Harrison asked confused.  
"Better question: what are YOU doing HERE? Come inside you idiot."  
He frowned at the response.  
"Maybe i don't wanna come inside."  
"Well i- Nikki is worried! She's your friend right?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Seriously, what is up with you?"  
"What is up with me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"You've been acting...different."  
"Well nothing's wrong."  
"Then come inside you idiot."  
He stood up and glared at her.  
"Let's just find Nikki and go inside then."  
She was suprised because of his harsh tone.

 

It's been 2 hours after that. They were all inside again. Neil was scolding Nikki and Nikki was laughing.  
David was talking about a new indoors activity. Something about writing, Nerris didn't really care. She was staring at Harrison who wasn't listening to David either. He was staring down at his hands and looking kinda sad. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried.  
Suddenly someone approached her. Nerris looked up and saw Gwen who put a blank writing page on the table and a pen.  
"What-?"  
"Didn't you listen? You have to write about your parents." Gwen said in a monotone voice.  
Nerris smiled as she started writing about how amazing her parents were. The first thing she did after she was done writing was looking at Harrison again. He was holding a pen and seems like he just got done writing...His hand was shaking and he bit his lip. He then scrunched it and trew it in the trash can and walked out of the room.  
Nerris looked over at David who was with Max, looking at his note and laughing while patting Max's head. Max was ofcourse very pissed.  
She quickly looked over at Gwen who didn't give a fuck and was reading something. Nerris went to the trash can and grabbed the note out of it...

 

*I love my parents a lot and want to impress them! But it seems like they don't like any of the "tricks" i do. They just thought my magic was creepy and unnatutal. Especially after the day i made my brother dissapear. Every trick i did after that they'd just glare at me and ignore me. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make him dissapear. I just wantes them to be proud of me. Proud because there's something i can do right.*

Nerris noticed the wet spots on the note.  
She dashed out the cafetaria without thinking twice and before she realized she was screaming out Harrisons name over and over. She went to the spot where he was before...He wasn't there. The rain was getting worse...It was storming now.  
The last place Nerris could look at before going "deep" into the forest...The lake. There he was...sitting down covering his face. The storm was loud but his sobbing was clearly heard. It was very loud and painful.

"HARRISON!"  
He didn't look...He did wipe his tears away quickly.  
"What do you wan-" He stopped talking when he realized she was hugging him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris comforted Harrison...Or atleast tried to

"What are you-"  
"I'm sorry..." She replied.  
Nerris' arms were wrapped around him. Harrison noticed the note in her hand. He grabbed it and read it. It was his handwriting...his note...Harrison mumbled something.

 

"What was that?" Nerris asked.  
Harrison then pushed her off him and turned around. Tears streaming down his face, red from the anger and his brows furrowed.  
"I SAID: ARE YOU FUCKING PITYING ME?!" He yelled.  
She stood there, staring at the guy she tried to comfort.  
"WELL?!" He yelled again.  
She didn't like being yelled at like this. It made her mad.  
"SO WHAT IF I AM?" She yelled back.  
*"This is wrong..."*  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY! I'M NOT SOME WEAK PATHETIC L-LOSER!" Harrison was nearly choking on his own tears.  
"THEN STOP CRYING YOU BIG BABY!"  
*"No...NO NO NO STOP! WHAT AM I SAYING?!"*  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Harrison flipped her off and stomped off.  
"NO WAIT! I'M-"  
He dissapeared. It was too late...Nerris just stood there, hating the things she said. She shouldn't have said those things. She then felt water coming out of her eyes. At first she just assumed it was the rain but...  
"Am i...am i crying...?"  
"NERRIS!"  
Nerris looked behind her. It was Gwen holding an umbrella and was running towards her.  
"Where were you?! And is Harrison with you too?"  
"I- HE- MAGIC- PARENTS- FIGHT!" She tried to speak but didn't know how to start.  
Gwen rolled her eyes and was about to sigh until she noticed that Nerris had been crying.  
Gwen kneeled down and wiped her tears.  
"How about i ask David to search for Harrison alone while we have some hot cocao?" Gwen said in the nicest tone.  
Still not being able to speak well Nerris just nodded.

 

It was almost nighttime and because of the rain everyone was allowed to sleep in the cabins: Guys in Davids cabin and girls in Gwens. (Poor David).  
David tried to question Harrison about why he ran off and why he was crying but he didn't get any answers other than it not being important.  
They were both standing outside Davids cabin (since it had stopped raining.)  
"So you just ran off while it was storming with no reason?" David asked confused.  
Harrison shrugged and avoided eye contact.  
"Harrison...If you need to talk you can talk to me and Gwen you know. You're not alone and if something is bithering you we're here for you."  
Harrison shrugged again but slowly nodded after.  
"I understand you don't want to talk about it right now. But feel free to talk yo me when you want to okay?" David said as he patted the brunettes head.  
"Let's go inside no- MAX NO DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" He yelled in terror as he opend the door.

 

"So you got into a fight with Harrison? And a real big one this time?" Gwen said as she took a sip from her hot cocao.  
They were both in the cafetaria alone. Nerris was wrapped up in a blanket and nodded.  
"And you can't tell me about what?"  
"No...It's something private and i shouldn't have interfered with it."  
"But you did anyway?"  
"Cuz i'm a selfish and curious person?"  
Gwen shook her head.  
"Because you care about him. It's not bad to care about someone and you had good intentions but i'm assuming you said something mean."  
Nerris looked up at her.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Kinda, but you shouldn't just give up. Life sucks but try to make the best out of it. If you want to talk apologize to him you should do it. Even if he seems he doesn't want to talk about it, he'll feel better knowing you didn't mean it."  
Nerris looked at her cocao and then back at Gwen.  
"Thank you Gwen." She smiled.

 

It was now nighttime. It would've been very dark if it wasn't for the stars that light up the night. The boys were finally asleep. Well were until a sound came from the window.  
Nerris was knocking on it hoping Harrison would open it...  
Tough luck  
"The fuck do you want?" Max said as he opend the window.  
"Max! Can you wake Harrison up for me?"  
"No."  
"Max please."  
"Why do you even want me to wake him up? You guys gonna make out?" He said as he made a kissy face.  
Nerris blushed.  
"No! Max i'm serious!"  
He made weird noises as he still had the kissy face. Nerris slammed a note in Max's face.  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Max nearly yelled.  
"Just read it and don't tell anyone..."  
"Aw is it a love letter?" Max grinned...but the grin faded as he was reading and he looked at Nerris with a worried expression.  
"You understand now?"  
Max nodded and closed the window.  
2 minutes later Harrison was pushed out of the cabin by Max.  
He was still half asleep and rubbed his eyes.  
His vision became better and he glared daggers at Nerris.  
"What do YOU want?"  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him.  
"Hey! Where are you-"  
"Sssht, you'll wake everyone up."  
"But-"  
She pulled him harder and walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so i couldn't wait to post next chapter? When i posted chapter 1 i had already finished 3
> 
> So i'm posting 3 tomorrow! I hope you guys like this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris has her own ways of apologizing...Will it work out tho?

"And we're here!" Nerris said.  
"Your stupid tower?" Harrison crossed his arms.  
Nerris walked in and looked at him.  
"I'm not going in there." He turned around.  
"Harrison!"  
He turned back to glare at her again but his expression changed when he saw hers.  
"Please?"  
He sighed and went in. They were on the top now.  
"Can you tell me what you want now so i can go back to sleep?"  
Nerris pointed at the stars.  
"Aren't they pretty?"  
"Nerris i'm serious."  
"So you don't think they are?"  
Harrison sighed and looked at the stars. He was suprised. The stars were beautiful tonight and the view up here was amazing.  
"I think they're nice..."  
"So i did pick a good place for this." She sighed in relief.  
"For wha-" He got cut off.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You're not pitying me again are you?" He glared.  
"NO! Well yeah but-"  
"Then this is another waste of time."  
"No no no!"  
"Nerris, don't you hate me? You're being nice because you see me as weak and p-pathetic...And i-i won't stand for i-" He was crying again.  
"You're wrong..."  
"He stopped sobbing and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm not being nice because i 'pity' you...but because i care about you." She said trying to avoid eye contact.  
"You...wha-?"  
"Did you seriously think i hated you? Well yeah we fight a lot but that's just a rival thing...right?" She asked timidly.  
"So you care about...me?"  
"Yeah..."  
He was sobbing again.  
"Harrison!"  
He suddenly hugged her and buried his face in her neck.  
"I-I'M SO SORRY!"  
Nerris started to tear up too.  
"Me t-too..."  
They were hugging like this for a while until Harrison let go.  
"I think you're a great magician and you'll definitly get better. Your parents suck and don't deserve someome as cool as you."  
"Thank you...I really...needed that." He softly smiled.  
Nerris sat down.  
"So do you want to talk about your home situation?"  
Harrison stared at her for a second and sat down too.

 

"So i've been practicing magic for a while. My classmates told me i was talented so i wanted to show my parents...They didn't like it. Pulling coins out of their ears, pulling rabbits out of my hat, stuff like that you know? They didn't like it...So one day i wanted to impress them."  
Harrison cringed and Nerris patted his back.  
"It was my brothers 4th birthday, we had family over...Uncles, aunts, cousins...And i learned about this new trick." He bit his lip played with the buttons on his pjama's.  
"Making things dissapear?"  
He nodded.  
"So i...Made him dissapear..." He took a deep breathe and sighed.  
"My parents tried to get rid of me ever since...I found a folder for a magic camp and showed them. At first they didn't want to but i over heard them talking."

 

-  
Harrison was in his room reading the folder. Magic camp seemes amazing! Maybe he could get even better at magic and his parents will finally love him again! And he might even get to see his brother again.  
He walked downstairs to ask his parents again. He had a huge grin on his face but the grin faded as he heard his parents arguw in the living room.  
"He's not normal! We have to get rid of him somehow!" That was his moms voice.  
How about that magic camp he mentioned? Maybe he'll learn to control his powers...Or get hurt..." That was his dads voice.  
"What? You can't just say that so casually!"  
"Well what else do you want me to say?! You want to get rid of him just as bad as i do!"  
"So we're gonna send him too the camp hoping he'll either learn to control his powers or...the other thing..."  
"It's okay honey! I-If something happens to him we can even sue the place and get loads of money!"  
Both of them nodded and hugged.  
Harrison went back upstairs and closed the door of his room. He was leaning against it and stared at his hands. Something dripped on them, a warm liquid. He slowly sat down and laughed.  
"Get hurt? I'm going to fucking fix this..." He was suprised because he usually never swore. He stood up and packed his suitcase.

The next morning his parents went to wake him up. He didn't look at them. He ignored them. He stepped in the bus and said without turning around:  
"Why are you still here?"  
They didn't reply.  
And the doors closed.  
-

Nerris grabbed Harrisons hand.  
"It's gonna be okay." She probably lied. She didn't know what to say really.  
"You'll bring him back one day! And you'll definitly get better! And and you're-"  
"It's okay..."  
"What-"  
"I can deal with this."  
"Harrison! No! They're awful!"  
"Can you blame them though?"  
"YES?"  
He blinked confused.  
"Aren't there any relatives you can stay with?"  
He shook his head. "They probably don't want me either."  
"But..."  
"I'll just have to deal with this a little longer." He smiled.  
"Besides...I have someone who supports me and cares about me...So i can get trough this knowing they will always be there for me."  
"Who?"  
"You silly! Boop!" Harrison booped her nose.  
Nerris blinked in suprise and laughed.  
"You're right!" She stood up and reached out for him.  
"Come on, it's late and we need to get some sleep."  
Harrison grabbed her hand and stood up as well.  
They went back to the cabins and tried to sleep. The next morning was a pain tho since neither of them had enough sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is cheesy as fuck
> 
> Well there you have it! If you made it thus far i want to thank you for reading and leaving kudos!<3
> 
> I miiiight write more Nerrison fics in the future if people enjoyed this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my dumbass noticed i didn't add a summary
> 
> But i added one now heH


End file.
